A Castle's Fun
by Black Rose's Tears
Summary: What happens when WWE wrestlers get trapped in a castle? Includes Jericho, HHH, Big Show, Kane, and others. Please r&r. Re-rated for obvious reasons if you've read it. R for Language mostly and thematic elements and sexual humor. I appreciate reviews.
1. None Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers. sniffle Please review after you read this. Some of you who review may have a chance to be in the story. Thanx and on with the story.  
  
(A large room in what appears to be an extremely expensive castle is shown. Nobody is there. Suddenly a loud thunder is heard. Chris Jericho suddenly crashes through the roof. Chris stands up and looks around)  
  
Chris: Where the hell am I?  
  
(Suddenly, HHH falls through the roof landing right on top of Chris)  
  
HHH: What the hell?

Chris: You landed on my rock star worthy face!!

HHH: You know what, just shut the hell up!  
  
(Another rumble is heard. HHH and Chris see the Big Show fall through the roof.)  
  
Chris: AHHHHHHHH!!

HHH: No way I'm having a 500 lb. monkey ass land on my face.  
  
(Chris and HHH dove out of the way. Big show falls down.)  
  
Big Show: Owwww!! My ass!!

HHH: Well, you dumbass, it would hurt. You got a lot of ass.

Big Show: Why don't you come over here so I can show you just how much ass I have?

Jericho: Hey guys, listen.  
  
(Another rumble is heard. Big Show looks up and sees Sable falling through the roof. She lands on Big Show's lap.)  
  
Big Show: Well, hello.

Sable: Get your hairy hands off me!!

HHH: (to Jericho) Now why couldn't I have been under that?

Jericho: Because girls want to land on someone who has a dick and a reputation.  
  
(Load groans are heard.)  
  
Jericho: (running and hiding behind HHH) Wha-wha-what was tha-that???

HHH: (sarcastically) Oh, does the rock star need a bodyguard??  
  
(More groans are heard and three figures appear by a doorway. Jericho panicks and reaches for a bowl on a mantelpiece.)  
  
Jericho: Look out!!!  
  
(Jericho throws the bowl and it hits one of the figures)  
  
Steve Austin: Jesus Christ, first swords are under my feet, now meteors with voices are hitting my head.

Jericho: Steve, is that you?

Steve: What, I said what the hell were you thinkin' boy?

Jericho: I'm so, so, so, so sorry.

Steve: You gonna get an ass whoopin' like nothin' you ever had.  
  
(The lights in the whole place are turned on. The two figures that were beside Steve were Jamie Noble and Nidia)  
  
Jamie Noble: Look, baby, I told you I would get the lights on. Ain't no more monsters gonna scare you, darlin'.

Nidia: Baby, you were so right.  
  
(They both start makin out'. A booming voice comes from the sky)  
  
Narrator: Just what the hell are you two doin?

Nidia: Nothin, just looking for something.

Narrator: That's it!! I've had enough of seein' you two make out. I had to watch it while Nidia landed on Jamie. I had to watch while Nidia got scared of the dark. I had to watch it when Steve thought swords were under him. I'm sick of it. Next time, I'm gonna do somethin' about it. This is your warning.

Jamie Noble: What the hell are you gonna do about it?

Nidia: Are you God?

Narrator: Yea, I'm God. Next time you guys do something like that, I gonna send Moses down with the plagues of Egypt and makes sure that he kills your first born.

Jamie Noble: But, but we don't have a first born.

Narrator: Do you want one?

Jamie Noble: Touching has ceased.  
  
(Steve has walked over to a little girl in a white dress, she is sitting down playing with a puppet. Steve seems to think he has left his daughter there and is suffering from insanity.)  
  
Steve: Where is my daughter? What have you done with her?

Little girl: Are you mad? I am your daughter.  
  
(Steve pulls the mask off)  
  
Steve: AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(Steve has revealed who his daughter really is and the real daughter is laughing like a madman)  
  
Kane: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Steve: I'm gonna kill you!!

Kane: You shoulda seen the look on your face.

Sable: Well you can scare anyone without your mask on.

Kane: At least I didn't land on a big hairy, sweaty monster.

Big Show: Hey!! You wanna prove who the top dog is! Let's settle this right now.

Kane: About damn time.  
  
(Suddenly a loud booming voice is heard)  
  
Voice: WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY CASTLE!!!!


	2. Dark Samarian

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the WWE members nor the people used in this story. Thanks to Dark Samarian and Kanesangel16 for the review.  
  
Jericho: Wha-what was that?

HHH: Like hell I know. Kane, you know all about the underworld. Hell you've even had family in the underworld, tell us what it is.

Kane: I, I don't know.

Big Show: Of course he wouldn't know

Sable: Quick, Kane, take off your mask!!  
  
(The voice is heard again)  
  
Voice: I SAID WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY CASTLE!!!

Nidia: No one

Steve: What, I said what in the hell are you doing? Now they are gonna know we're here. Nice going you stupid hoe.

Jamie Noble: Don't you dare be callin my girl a hoe!!

Voice: SILENCE!!!!  
  
(A figure emerges from the shadows from the upper floor and walks down the stairs. It is dressed in a long black cloak and carries magic wand)  
  
Voice: BEFORE YOU DIE YOU SEE THE.AHHHHH!!!!  
  
(The figure trips over a dog toy and falls down the stairs)  
  
Voice: OUCH, OOCH, EECH, OUCH!!  
  
(The figure lands at the bottom of the stairs. It stands up quickly and recollects itself.)  
  
Voice: Killer, I thought I told you to keep your goddamn toys off the stairway!! Anyway, as I was saying, before you die you see the ring.

Steve: What, I said WHAT the hell does that mean?

Voice: All in good time.

HHH: Who the hell is Killer?

Voice: Only my dog.

Kane: What dog? Where? Keep it away, keep it away!!!

Sable: OK lady; care to tell us who you are?

Voice: I am Dark Samarian, the keeper of this property, which you have trespassed on. I suggest you all leave before my dog has herself a nice little snack.

Kane: I'll do whatever you want, just don't bring her out, please!!!

Nidia: (to Jamie) Baby, I'm scared.

Jamie: Don't worry baby, I'll protect you.  
  
(Jamie Noble and Nidia start making out)  
  
Narrator: I can't take this anymore!!! grabs hair and is tearing it out Dark Samarian, the dog!! Bring out the dog, for Christ's sake.

Dark Samarian: Huh? What?

Narrator: The dog, goddamnit, bring out the dog!!!!

Dark Samarian: Oh yea right. (turning to Kane) So, you are scared of dogs, are you? (Calling her dog) Oh, Killer.  
  
(Loud barks and growls are heard. Everyone is shaking in their boots. Suddenly, a dog comes and sits by her master)  
  
Big Show: That's, that's your dog. That's not a dog. That's a fluff ball with bad taste.  
  
(Everyone starts laughing. There sitting beside Dark Samarian is white poodle that is only knee-high)  
  
Dark Samarian: Well, I see you have no taste in your choice of dogs. This happens to be pure bred winner in dog contest. Kill, kill, Killer, kill.

Kane: Get the little motherfucker away from me!!!!! He'll kill us all!!!! He will, I know he will!!!

Killer: Bark bark.

Dark Samarian: Oh, just get!  
  
(Dark Samarian kicks Killer away. She wimps away into the shadows.)  
  
Dark Samarian: You all will soon learn to keep your mouths shut.

Jericho: Or what!!! (crying now) Why do you think everything is about you? Why can't you just be nice and let us all get out of here without pissin our pants. (sniffling, now angry) You're not king of the world you know!!  
  
(Dark Samarian waves her wand and snaps it at Jericho. Jericho turns into a frog)  
  
Jericho: Aww, shit!

HHH: Look who's got the rock star face now!

Jericho: You just shut up before I...Hey!!! A fly!  
  
(Jericho hops around trying to catch it)  
  
Dark Samarian: Anyone else wanna object?  
  
(They all shake their heads no)  
  
Dark Samarian: That's what I thought!  
  
(Suddenly a shiny light bursts through a door and out walks a gorgeous looking woman with a blue dress on and she also has a magic wand)  
  
Woman: Did I not tell you to leave then alone?

Dark Samarian: Yea, but what are you gonna do about it?

Woman: (sighing) Get away before I throw water on you.

Dark Samarian: (Hissing and backing away)

Woman: Go on shoe!!  
  
(Dark Samarian backs away and leaves)  
  
Big Show: Hey, thanks a lot.

Steve: Yea thanks.

Sable: Uhh, Kane, the dogs gone.  
  
(They all turn to see Kane hiding under a table sucking his thumb and yelling for his mommy. All of a sudden they see a girl rush to see if Kane is okay)  
  
Girl: It's ok, Kane, shhhhh. Everything is gonna be alright.

HHH: Who the hell is she?

Woman: She would be Kanesangel.

Big Show: Hey, Kane, you better get me an angel too.

Woman: That is her name dumbass.  
  
(The woman takes her wand and creates a sledgehammer. She then proceeds in knocking Big Show's head in)  
  
Jericho: (To Big Show) Haha! You look like a potato with a spud.

Big Show: Shut up, or I'll put flypaper up.

Jericho: NOOOOO!!!! crying

Steve: (to the woman) And just who the fuck would you be?


	3. Beginning of Ice

Disclaimer: I still do not own the WWE, though I have a contract in the works to own all the hott guys in the WWE. Lol. Thanx to everyone for the reviews.  
  
Woman: I am Iccess-America and you are all treading on dangerous grounds.

HHH: Hey, lady, who don't you tell us something we don't know.

Iccess: You better watch it or I will have to do to you what Dark Samarian did to Jericho

Jericho: It's awful man. I'm gonna have some serious bathroom problems when I turn back into a human.

Iccess: You mean if you turn back into a human

Jericho: Well, why don't you use your wand to transform me back.

Iccess: I cannot do that. It is against my instructions.

Steve: Instructions! What, I said what instructions?

Iccess: Well, you may wanna hear it from the beginning. KANESANGEL!!!  
  
(Kanesangel had Kane back to his normal self and hurridly walked over to the wall)  
  
Kanesangel: It's like this.  
  
(Suddenly a chalkboard and desks drop down onto the floor. One desk hits Sable on the head)  
  
Sable: OWWW!!

Nidia: Serves you right for getting in my way at the match.

Sable: My head may hurt, but I can still kick your ass.

Nidia: Bring it bitch.  
  
(The two start having a WWE Smack down right then and there. Suddenly a crowd forms around them. They are all chanting "Fight, fight" Suddenly Kanesangel breaks it up.)  
  
Kanesangel: That's it! You two are both assigned detention.

Nidia: What the hell would be considered detention here!

Kanesangel: This  
  
(Kanesangel says some strange rhyme and all of a sudden Sable and Nidia both look down and notice something terribly wrong.)  
  
Nidia: My breasts, they are gone

Sable: (looking down her own shirt) I can't believe it. How the hell am I supposed to flaunt off my figure now.

Kanesangel: Everyone take a seat!!  
  
(Everyone obeyed and took a seat. Kanesangel put on a pair of glasses and started to talk)  
  
Kanesangel: Now, You all have done something extremely wrong to each other to end up here. Now, you must all work together to get out otherwise, you will all end up dead. Now, Dark Samarian is given instructions to try to stop your work and keep you all here. Though she is not allowed to touch you unless you are on her territory, which is the attic upstairs. Iccess is allowed to help you, but not a great deal. She can only give you hints and shit like that. I will be your guide and Iccess's eyes to see what you are doing. Now, are there any questions?  
  
(Big Show raised his hand anxiously and leaned forward. Suddenly the desk broke and he fell on his ass on the floor. He still has his hand up, waving all in the air)  
  
Kanesangel: Yes, Big show.

Big Show: So, basically Iccess is like the good witch of the north and Dark Samarian is like the wicked witch of the west.

Kanesangel: You can think of it like that.

Kane: So where is the wicked witch of the east?

Kanesangel: I don't know hunny, we can look for her, together, later. Giggles

HHH: So where is the city of Oz?

Kanesangel: There is no city called Oz.

Jericho: Where is the wizard of Oz?

Kanesangel: Jericho, I'll give you this fly if you don't talk for five minutes.

Jericho: Gimme, gimme, gimme.

Nidia: I wanna wear the red slippers.

Jamie: You will.

Kanesangel: There are no red slippers.

Jericho: Gimme the goddamn fly.

Kanesangel: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!  
  
(Everyone looks at her, shocked)  
  
Iccess: That's enough Kanesangel.  
  
(Iccess beckons everyone to stand up. Then all the desks and the chalkboard dissapear.)  
  
Big Show: Awesome  
  
(Kanesangel wraps her arm around Kane's waist.)  
  
Kanesangel: I know.

Kane: Uh, yea sure, what are you doing?

Kanesangel: Being with you, love. bats her eyelashes

Kane: Um, I don't think I know you.

Kanesangel: Oh you will. smiling sweetly

HHH: Yo, Iccess or whatever the hell your name is. Where do we go first? The moon.

Iccess: That's it!!!  
  
(Iccess is about to fry him when a voice is heard)  
  
Narrator: Iccess, I know he's making you mad, but he's an asshole. He has no brains. He doesn't know any better.

Iccess: I suppose your right.

HHH: Hey, you person with the voice. At least I ain't trapped up in space and gotta look down on us all the time. I would be sleeping by now.

Narrator: No, it's quite amusing. Especially since your fly has been down this whole time.

HHH: WHY YOU, YOU LITTLE HOE!! I BET YOU THINK YOU HAVE ALL THE FUN! WELL, LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU GODDAMN WHORE!!!! AT LEAST I HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO HAVE SEX AND PLEASURE MYSELF!! YOU GOTTA STAND UP THERE AND BE A VIRGIN FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE!!!

Narrator: Iccess!!! Do something to him! NOW!!!!

Iccess: Yes!!!  
  
(Iccess waves her wand and HHH turns into an ugly woman)  
  
HHH: AH!!! You sick fuck!

Sable: Hey, Iccess got herself a bitch. Ha.

HHH: At least I make a better woman than you. I got a chest.

Sable: You shut the hell up.

Iccess: Anyway, your note is over there. It gives you a hint of where you are supposed to travel.  
  
(Iccess leaves the people and disappears. Steve picks up the note and reads it)  
  
In the darkness of a temple  
  
You will find the truthful key

Slender and a dangerous

It will turn for you to see  
  
Follow the red path from the room

Of a million pieces of porcelain

The dead end is trick of your mind

The spring is at the point of the hand  
  
Nidia: So, what do we do?

Steve: We find the room with a million pieces of porcelain  
  
(They all start walking away. Jericho hops behind them)  
  
Jericho: Hey guys. Wait up. I can only hop so far. My feet hurt. Guys, guys. Wait. Nidia, I can give half your chest back.


	4. PorcelainClue 2

Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry I took so long in getting in an update, but school has been hectic lately. I have a nice long chapter for you now.  
  
(The group enters a large room filled with mirrors. Except the mirrors are like the ones you see in a fun house.)  
  
Kanesangel: Look baby!! A funhouse!

Kane: Woman, seriously get your goddamn hands off me!!

Kanesangel: Awwww! Is my hunny a little shy?

Steve: What, I said what the hell is a fun house doing in this damn castle?

Jericho: Hey, why the hell did you guys leave me behind? I can't hop that fast.

Nidia: Oh look, baby! Mirrors!

Kanesangel: You know Nidia, if you stick your chest out far enough in this mirror, it will actually look like you have an A size chest.

Jamie: Really? (pulls out dick and looks in mirror) Hey man, awesome!

Nidia: Baby, when we get out of here please promise you'll get surgery and make it that big. (makes big puppy face)

Jamie: (returning puppy face) Oh, ok baby. (kisses Nidia)

HHH: Ok, can we please keep moving?

Big Show's ass is already big enough, I don't ned it doubled in size, ok?

Big Show: At least I'm not an ugly bitch.

HHH: Fuck you.

Jericho: Can someone get that fly up there in the corner?

Sable: I wish Vine were here!!!!! (starts crying)

Jamie: I love you so much baby!

Nidia: I love you too! (starts making out)

Steve: Need....beer.....must.....have....beer (gasp)

Kane: I'm so scared (runs away)

Kanesangel: (slaps Steve) now see what you've done.

Steve: Listen here, woman ain't no woman gonna be slappin' me around. (starts fighting with Kanesangel)

Sable: I want my Vince!!!!!

Big Show: (to HHH) At least I got a dick.

HHH: At least I'm skinnier than you.

Big Show: Yo man, fuck you!

Narrarator: ENOUGH!!! (Everyone stops and stares up at the ceiling) I'M SICK OF ALL THE FUCKIN' FIGHTING!! Y'ALL ARE PISSIN' ME OFF!! LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOIN' TO KANE!! (everyone looks at Kane. He is under the table crying and sucking his thumb)

Kane: I WANT MY MOMMY!!! (sobs uncontrollably)

Kanesangel: (runs over to him) Shh. Baby it's alright.

Narrator: NOW NIDIA. IF I GIVE YOU YOUR GODDAMN BOOBS BACK, WILL YOU QUIT MAKING OUT WITH JAMIE!

Nidia: (squeaks) yea.

Narrator: HHH, IF I MAKE YOU A MAN AGAIN WILL YOU PLEASE STOP PISSIN EVERYONE OFF!

HHH: yea, whatever man.

Narrator: JERICHO, IF I HAVE YOU TURNED BACK INTO A HUMAN WILL YOU PROMISE TO STOP CHASING FLIES!

Jericho: (sobs) I don't wanna eat no more flies. (cries)

Narrator: AND FOR GOD'S SAKE JAMIE PUT YOUR FUCKIN' DICK AWAY!

Jamie: Sorrry. (puts dick away)

Narrator: FINE!! Sable: Hey, what about me?

Narrator: You don't cause too many problems, so I'm gonna keep you just the way you are.

Sable: Bitch!

Narrator: Actually it's Miss Bitch to you. ICCESS!

Iccess: What the fuck do you want?

Narrator: Don't' speak to me like that!

Iccess: I'll speak however the fuck I wanna speak.

Narrator: And I'll kick you out of the fuckin' story

Icces: What do you want?

Narrator: Turn HHH into a man, Jericho into a human, and give Nidia her chest back.

Iccess: (huffs) Fine! (waves magic wand)

(HHH turns back to himself, Jericho changes into a human, and Nidia's chest magically grows back)

Jamie: (looking at Nidia's chest) Hey cool, just like Miracle Grow.

HHH: Well, this feels nice, I have a dick again.

Sable: You mean you finally have a dick.

HHH: At least I've had a chest. A rather nice one too if I might add.

Steve: What the hell happened to you man?!?!

(everyone turns and looks at Jericho.)

Kane: Hey look, it's Richard Simmons.

(Jericho is no longer Jericho he is Richard Simmons.)

Jericho: THIS IS THE LAST STRAW I'M SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT. YOU CHEATED ICCESS!

Iccess: I did not cheat, she simply said a human, never a man

Jericho: WHORE!

Iccess: I know. (disappears)

Big Show: C'mon let's get moving.

(everyone starts moving. Suddenly a laugh is heard out of nowhere.)

Kane: Wha...what was tha...tha...that?

Kanesangel: Just some slutty teenager being jealous of me I'm sure

Sable: They ain't nothing to be jealous about sweetheart.

Kanesangel: bitch!

Steve: (leaning against mirror) Can we just shut up and get the hell out of here?

(suddenly a face appears on the mirror. Steve turns around.)

Steve: HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN' SHIT! (jumps back)

Big Show: Dark Samaria!

(Dark Samaria's face is the one which appeared in the mirror)

Dark Samaria: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(her face appears on all mirrors except one. In the one beside Kane, her dog killer appears)

Kane: AHHH!!!! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! BACK YOU SAVAGE BEAST, BACK!

Jericho: (as Richard simmons) Now everybody kick.

(Jericho kicks and accidently breaks the mirror)

Dark Samaria: Ahh!!!!

(the mirrors all shattered into a million pieces)

Sable: OWW! Something is stuck in my face.

Jamie: (Pulls it out) It's just a piece of Porcelain)

Nidia: All the pieces of glass are porcelain.

HHH: Look!

(On a piece of porcelain green writing appears and so does a key. Sable picks the key up and reads the writing)

Sable: The key you've now contained

Holds many secrets for your honor

Open the shredded tapestry

To find a sacred altar  
  
Negotiate your lives with time

One of you is bound to fate

Darkness will engorge itself in night

And surely you will be the prey  
  
Steve: Well, lets get moving.

Jericho: Easy for you to say. Trade me shoes.

Steve: No!

Jericho: Please

Steve: No

Jericho: Please.

Steve: No

Jericho: Red polka dot heels are not as bad as you think.  
  
(R&R PLEASE)


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note:  
  
GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN! KHIA'S BACK! TELL SOME FRIENDS! Hey, everybody I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. Once again I do not own the WWE nor it's wrestlers. I realize that the WWE story lines have changed since I published this but I like the story lines I have. Therefore, I will be keeping them. MWHAHAHA! I've been away for too long and now I'm back. Well, at least for one chapter. Still, it's better to have something than nothing at all.

Thanks to everyone for the ever-continuing reviews, Actually last chapter I only got 2, so if I don't get any more I'm closing the story down cuz it's just not worth it for me to put all my time and energy into something I get no review for. I don't care what the review says, as long as it's words I can read. Thanks to Iccess and Kanesangel for the reviews I DID get. I promise not to make Kane such a baby. (though it's fun!).

I'm trying to find room for everyone one of the hints to fit in but I can't, so I'm going to reduce them to just 4 lines if I can. Basically, for people who are confused, this is what's been going. These clues the wrestlers are given are meant to help them find their way through the castle without losing their lives. Iccess is the good "witch", Dark Samarian is like the bad "witch" and me, well I'm the narrator. Read the beginning of the story in order to clarify everything else. Well, that's about it. I can't update right now, but I will update very soon. Probably tomorrow or the next day. 'til then, Buh-bye.


	6. Through The Tapestries

Disclaimer: Hey! I'm back. Once again, I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers (though I wish I did). This story is for the sole purpose of entertainment.  
  
Steve: FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME CHRIS I SAID NO!!!!  
  
Jericho: C'mon. The dress throws this all off. It's really nice to wear.  
  
Sable: Hey guys (points at door) what's through this door.  
  
Big Show: Why don't you put that key in and see if it fits, Sable.  
  
Sable: Ok (she puts the key in and turns it.) Hey it worked!  
  
Nidia: So that's what those things are for. I thought those were peep holes.  
  
Jamie: Remember when I tried to stick my dick in one of those things.  
  
Nidia: Ah, those were some good times.  
  
Jamie: Want me to try it again baby?  
  
Everyone: GOD, NO!  
  
Jamie: Geez, alright.  
  
(They all walk through the door)  
  
Jericho: Wow, look at all the pictures.  
  
HHH: Dumbass, they are tapestries.  
  
Kanesangel: Baby, look at this picture. It's so pretty. (She points at a tapestry of an angel)  
  
Kane: Uh-huh, sure.  
  
Sable: Look, this tapestry is all shredded up.  
  
(They all look into the tapestry)  
  
Steve: Hey look Kane. You're home. (Steve pushes Kane through the tapestry)  
  
Kane: Son-of-a-bitch!!!!!!!  
  
Kanesangel: Honey, I'm coming! ( She grabs Big show's necklace) Help me pull him up.  
  
Big Show: Let go woman! I'm flying over!  
  
Kanesangel: Fuckin shit! (They both fall through) ICCESS! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME FEEL LIKE HHH OR JERICHO LIKE WHEN THEY FIRST APPEARED!  
  
(Iccess's voice is heard)  
  
Iccess: I don't know, this might be funny.  
  
Kanesangel: YOU BITCH!  
  
(Nidia and Jamie and fucking like crazy. Jaime goes to push her up against the wall)  
  
Nidia: Baby, fuck me, fuck me hard.  
  
Jamie: Ugh!  
  
(They fall through)  
  
Everybody: Ewwww!  
  
Steve: I'd like to see how that would end.  
  
HHH: Now you will! (He pushes Steve)  
  
Sable: That's gonna be a compromising position.  
  
Jericho: Yea I wish I had a tape recorder.  
  
(Suddenly Dark Samarian appears and she turns to Jericho)  
  
Dark Samarian: Jericho, aren't you late for your workout. It's been 20 minutes.  
  
Jericho: Oh My goodness, I have to do acrobatics now. Now, everybody, cartwheel! (Jericho cart wheels and his heel snags on Sable's hair. Jericho goes through the tapestry, his heel still caught in Sable's Hair)  
  
Sable: (hanging onto tapestry) HHH! Help me.  
  
HHH: Like hell I will.  
  
Sable: (smirks) then you're coming with. (She grabs onto his arm and pulls him through with her)  
  
HHH: AHHHHH!  
  
(Lights out)  
  
(Lights on)  
  
(Everybody is fallen on the floor in a heaping pile)  
  
Sable: Ow!  
  
Steve: Jericho, get your fuckin' heel out of my ass.  
  
Jericho: But I'm all the way over here.  
  
Jamie: Umm...that would be my dick in your ass.  
  
Steve: OH MY FUCKIN GOD YOU SICK FUCK! GET OFF OF ME! (he scrambles up and pushes Jaime off)  
  
Jamie: Sorry man, it felt like Nidia. All soft and tight and...  
  
Sable: God, stop please before I throw up.  
  
Big Show: Maybe you'll throw up your boobs.  
  
Sable: Shut up!  
  
(Everybody gets up. Kane walks towards a table. On the table sits a vial.)  
  
Kane: What's this?  
  
Nidia: a dog's blood  
  
Kane: EEEEEKKK! (drops vial)  
  
Kanesangel: BABY! (catches vial)  
  
Kane: (hyperventilating)  
  
Kanesangel: Drink this baby. You might calm down.  
  
Kane: Aite, but quit calling me baby. (takes vial and drinks it. His eyes grow bloodshot)  
  
Kanesangel: Baby?  
  
Kane: NIDIA!!!!!!  
  
Nidia: eek!  
  
Kane: I'm gonna kick your ass!  
  
HHH: Look you guys, it's Killer!  
  
Kane: Where? I'm gonna kick that dog's ass.  
  
Chris: Hey, Kane's no longer afraid of dogs.  
  
Big Show: (sampling drop from vial, tastes it) It's a mix. It makes people courageous of their fears.  
  
Jamie: So that's what you do after wrestling matches.  
  
Sable: Nobody has to guess what you and Nidia do after matches.  
  
Kanesangel: guys? Where is killer going?  
  
Jamie: ( to Sable) I'm gonna show you what me and Nidia do after matches and I know I'm gonna enjoy this as much as you are.  
  
Sable: Bring it baby!  
  
(the two start making out like crazy)  
  
Nidia: Oh no, you didn't bitch. (She pulls Sable off of Jamie.)  
  
Kanesangle: Guys?  
  
Sable: (thrown into Big show) Eww! Get off of me hairy beast.  
  
Big Show: I'll show you the beast! (throws Sable)  
  
Kanesangel: Guys?  
  
Sable: (thrown into Kane) AHHHH!!!  
  
Kane: Like it baby.  
  
Kanesangel: ICCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Iccess: (her voice is heard) What the fuck do you want?  
  
Kanesangel: Since you didn't help me last time, can you get me the goddamn narrator?  
  
Iccess: Why?  
  
Kanesangel: Cuz you can and I can't you stupid bitch.  
  
Iccess: Oh it's on now. (Throws lightning beam at Kanesangel)  
  
Steve: (lightening hits him in the ass) Watch it you bitch!  
  
Narrator: ENOUGH!  
  
(Everyone stops)  
  
Narrator: NOW LOOK. KANE STOP MOLESTING SABLE!!!  
  
Kane: (huffs) fine.  
  
Sable: Thank you, God!  
  
HHH: why you callin her God?  
  
Sable: Didn't she say she was god in the first chapter?  
  
HHH: Dumb ass  
  
Narrator: ENOUGH. NOW ICCESS, GET BACK TO YOUR CLOSET!  
  
Iccess: Why should I?  
  
Narrator: CUZ OTHERWISE I'LL MAKE DARK SAMARIAN KICK YOUR ASS!  
  
Dark Samarian: (heard now) please?  
  
Iccess: Fine, I'm going.  
  
Narrator: JAMIE GET YOUR DICK OUT OF STEVE'S ASS PLEASE.  
  
Steve: What?!?!  
  
Jamie: Sorry, man. But it felt good the last time. So nice and tight and...  
  
Narrator: OH MY GOD, NO!!! NOW EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LOOK NORTH. I'M GONE NOW.  
  
(everybody looks)  
  
NARRATOR: NORTH! NORTH NOT SOUTH!  
  
Everybody: Oh right. (they all look)  
  
Kanesangel: (whispering to Sable) I'm gonna send my radioactive monkey, Furious George after you for what you did with Kane.  
  
Jericho: Oh, what's that?  
  
(everyone walks forward, kane is singing)  
  
Kane:

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, _

_too sexy for my shirt _

_so sexy it hurt._


	7. Author's NoteAGAIN!

Authors Note:  
  
AGAIN!!! I know, I know. This is another Author's note. I hate them too, but they are much needed. I will soon be changing my name to Black Rose's Tears. And I have gotten NO REVIEWS!!!!! (since I last updated) I'm screaming my head off and pulling my hair out. I want to continue this story, but I have better things to do if no one will give me ANY review. Sorry to be bitchy, but if you're an author, I'm sure you can understand. Thank you so much for your lovely patience and please, my god, review. 


End file.
